


Tea for me?

by junpeachmyeon



Series: Café [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junpeachmyeon/pseuds/junpeachmyeon
Summary: Junmyeon moves on. But gets hold back.





	Tea for me?

Junmyeon woke up, stretching the kinks in his body. He's been waking up earlier than his alrm these few days and his body is starting to feel it. 

Seoul glooms at the impending winter season and junmyeon realized how much time has past. He left Sehun in the hot bites of summer and now fall is ending. His phone used to buzzed with all sorts of texts and calls but not it rang occasionally with notices of how his lying cheating ex boyfriend is still wondering where he was. 

Junmyeon knew he owns Sehun an explanation but he also knows Sehun doesn't deserve one. After 5 years of knowing each other and being togather, Junnyeon feels his closer to his dreams now than he was with Sehun. The end goal is to open his own cafe, and he'll do ot despite the botter memories of empty promises and broken i love you's. 

Junmyeon walks around his new apartment, it's smaller than he's used too. But enough. On the kitchen counter there were paperwork from his recent andlast exhibition he's curating for, and one his desk more paperwork for his cafe. He has a found a nice location for his cafe, quiet but still bustling with life, near his own place and almost done up so there was no need for extra renovation. The place was paid for and in finals stages of being ready, and junmyeon can't wait for it be done. 

He was looking through potential menus for his cafe when his phone buzzed. Twice. 

incoming from jongdae  
hey the last painting just got dropped off, the paperwork os on your desk. Also brimg in your stress tea, there's a lot of work to do. 

incoming from sehun  
please.. just tell me why you left & i promise i'll back off. Just please hyung. I really need to see you. Call me. Or text me at least. I miss you. 

Junmyeon sighs. Cafe things has to be put on hold, until this exhibition is done. His resignation letter was ready and the office knows he ready to go. But the last exhibition was something really important to him. He's way of a final farewell. 

He sees Sehun's text but closes it instead. There really is no point to this. Deep down, Sehun knew why he left. So why is he making Junmyeon spell it out for him. 

Junmyeon grabs his things to leave for the museum. He drives past his new cafe, that is almost ready. He can see the final lights go in, and Junmyeon is so excited. The cafe dream has been a long time process but it's finally happening. His mom agreed to help with the baking when he's first open before finding his own pastry chef, and he's okay with that. On the way to the museum, he stops to get his tea fill for the day. 

"I really like you, and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

Junmyeon overhears a boy confessing to his lover. A sad smile appears because that was how exactly it was for him five years ago. He thanks the barista, and smiled wider when he realized they're embracing each other. Ah, young love. 

\- 

"Sehun, are you listening? I'm asking you if you wanna come over?" Sua asked, annoyed, after realizing Sehun lack of attention on her. 

Sehun just stares at the paperwork on his table. It's been a few months. Despite being one of the biggest mistake of Sehun's life, Sua was an efficient secretary. He has asked HR for a new one; but the candidates are all too inexperience. So he settled until they can find him a new one. 

He knows Sua knows that Junmyeon left him that's why she's still here. But Sehun had zero feelings for Sua. It was all a mistake, his fault for not being the world's best boyfriend. He misses Junmyeon. He forgots how much he loves him, and know his gone and it hurts. A lot. He looks up to Sua, his eyes averting to the photo frame of Junmyeon in university. 

"No I don't. Can you get HR on the line again and ask them about your replacement?" 

"So you're just gonna throw me out? Listen, he was just a hindrance to us. Why can't you see that?" Sua makes her way around the table, hands messaging Sehun's shoulder. "C'mon just one more night"

Sigh. "Sua if you don' pick up that phone and call i swear to god, i'll fire you now."

Sua scowls and makes her way back to her table putside of the office. She turns, "You know, I'm glad he left you. Let's be real, you're a terrible boyfriend."

He knows. He knows that. Sehun picks up his phone and dialled Junmyeon number. 

The number you called is unavailable. Please try ag-

Sehun knows he's being ignored. But he doesn't want to give up. Because on the day he does, he knows he loses junmyeon forever. 

-

"I'm beat. I love art but i swear to god if i have to move another huge painting i'll be dead," Jongdae says, flopping on the couch in Junmyeon office. 

Junmyeon laughs. "Well thank god that was the last one, cause this museum needs it head of curatorial department."

"You know, you don't have to leave. You can own a cafe and be a curator, i'm pretty sure you can," Jongdae gets up and went next to junmyeon. 

"That wasn't the dre-," Junmyeon stops. "Do you think i'm being to harsh?" 

"Huh? Harsh? To who?" Jongdae stunts, weirded out by the shift in the air. 

Junmyeon sighs, "To Sehun."

"Of course you're not you asshole!" Jongdae shrieked. Junmyeon flinched at his outbursts. 

"He cheated on you. That's no excuse. Junmyeon please just move on already god," Jongdae plops back down on the couch, dragging his best friend with him. "Maybe leaving is a good idea afterall, a fresh start." 

"Maybe." 

\- 

Winter is definitely here. The cold wind picks up like crazy. Junmyeon pulls his coat and snuggled in closer. It's two months into his cafe opening, and business is good. He gets a steady stream of customers and a few regulars as well. He's been taking care of the whole place by himself, and he thinks he's ready for a new person. Fresh face to help him out. He put up an now hiring sign yesterday, and he hopes it brings some candidates today. 

Junmyeon clears the tables from the lunch rush, when the front doors open. In comes, a tall, tan man. Hair perfectly styled with a nice chocolate color, and his bundled up in a simple brown coat that shows off his nice tan skin. The said man walks up to junmyeon, 

"Hey, i'm kim jongin, i'm here about the hiring sign outside."

At the same time, Junmyeon phones vibrated, alarming of an incoming text. 

I know you still hate me & i don't care. I just want you to know that i love you and i've never stopped thinking about you despite all the things i've done. I admit i messed up, and i'm sorry, & i know no matter how much i apologise it won't change anything. All i'm asking is a chance to properly meet you. Please hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another part to this, from sehun pov!!!! But yay sukai!!!


End file.
